


if you can promise me this

by gemedia



Category: Brooklyn (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemedia/pseuds/gemedia
Summary: after moving away from home, eilis had never felt so alone.





	if you can promise me this

* * *

the plane was due to leave at 7am, but eilis had been awake since 2. gentle music couldn't even sway her thoughts to stop, so she had simply cried instead. very soon, she would be on her way to a new, intimidating place with little plan of what was to come next. she was scared, but more scared about what would happen to her if she were to _stay_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a test piece!!!


End file.
